


生日宴

by shizukage



Category: Johnny's WEST
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 17:24:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20029555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shizukage/pseuds/shizukage
Summary: 小泷望23岁生日快乐！





	生日宴

推开家门的时候，小泷闻到扑面而来的咖喱香。是他熟悉和喜欢的味道。  
重冈正在厨房里切菜，突然毫无防备地被从后面抱住，小泷的下巴抵在他的头上。  
“我回来啦。”  
“欢迎回来。去外面看个电视什么的等着吧，晚饭马上就好。”  
“有什么要我帮忙的吗？”小泷还是抱着他不撒手，像孩子抱着喜欢的玩具似的。  
“小泷坐着休息一会就好了，”重冈把切好的韭菜拢到一边，抬起手背擦了擦额角的汗，“刚做完模特的工作，肯定累了吧？而且今天小泷是寿星呀。”  
“或者，小泷饿了的话也可以先尝尝咖喱猪排。这次我做得超棒的，绝对是小泷喜欢的那种，浓淡适中的味道！”  
“但是我觉得shige应该会更好吃哦。”说着，重冈腰间环着的双手就不安分起来。  
“别闹…我还要做饭呢…好啦…晚上再说啦…”  
话虽如此，两人还是黏黏糊糊了好长时间，小泷才终于离开厨房。

确实有些累了。  
小泷靠在客厅的沙发上，望着厨房里忙碌的恋人。烟气模糊了重冈的身影，让他想起自己和对方刚刚在一起不久后的那个生日。那天他回到家的时候，因为连日工作而疏于清扫的房间变得窗明几净。衣架上晾着一排衣服，连床单和短裤也整整齐齐地挂在阳台上。散发着香味的饭菜已经等在饭桌上，一双杯子分别摆在桌面的两头，而他的恋人就坐在桌边，笑出一整排牙齿望着他说，“欢迎回来。我等了好久啊，无聊的时候就把冰箱里的乳酸菌饮料喝掉了。”  
的确，他嘴角还有残留的白色液体，让人很想舔一口尝尝。  
“嗯，我回来啦。”他记得自己说。

晚饭很快做好了，两人在桌边相对而坐。尽管并不嗜酒，重冈还是象征性地开了一罐啤酒，给自己和小泷分别倒上一点。望着杯子里晃动的泡沫，小泷的思绪又飘回过去。  
“shige，还记得我19岁的生日吗？“  
现在的他已经可以堂堂正正地喝啤酒了。  
19岁那年的他还是被禁止饮酒的，却仍然固执地给自己倒满了一整杯。  
“万一发现未成年饮酒就完蛋了，而且小泷还是偶像哦。”当时重冈是劝过他的。  
“可是，只有shige和我知道这件事对吧？”  
“这个嘛…我当然不会说出去啦…不过…”重冈正在为难，小泷望已经灌下一大口酒。他的喉咙里升腾起烧灼的快感。  
“来做爱吗。”他微微低着头，不知道是因为酒精还是害羞，脸烫得厉害。  
重冈显然被突如其来的展开吓了一跳。  
“…不是我不愿意…但是…小泷你还是…”  
小泷不耐烦地截断话头，“只要shige愿意就好了。“  
“所以我再确认一遍，你愿意吗。”  
“你别后悔就行。”重冈也终于认真起来。  
于是小泷站起身，走向桌子的另一边，他的恋人。

小泷望从小就成长得比别人更快。不管是身高、偶像必备的唱跳技能还是心智。不然也不会在十七岁时作为west的末子被选中出道。  
那么，比别人更早地喝酒，和喜欢的人做爱，或许也不是不可以吧？

重冈还记得自己第一次和小泷做爱。  
那时他和小泷望相互拉扯着倒在床上。衣服很快被粗暴地解开随手扔在一边。两人面对面侧卧着，抚摸和亲吻对方的身体。先是嘴唇、喉结、然后是肩膀、锁骨、乳头，就这样一路向下…情欲像气球一样逐渐膨胀，直到某个瞬间气球终于爆炸，他被突然起身的小泷压在身下。  
“不是…为什么是我在下面啊！我明明比你大！”他扭动着身体，眼看就能挣脱对方的钳制。  
“但是我比你高啊…再说今天是我生日…”即使在黑暗中，他也能猜到小泷此刻正嘟着嘴，露出让人无法拒绝的表情。  
“真狡猾啊…”他小声说着放弃了反攻，稍稍挪动臀部配合小泷的进一步动作，对方于是伸出一根手指在他的穴口打转，然后小心翼翼地刺入。  
“呜…”  
“会疼吗？”  
该怎么说呢，不疼。仅仅是一根手指，根本没必要这么谨慎。用它来制造痛苦远远不够，制造快感却已经绰绰有余了。黑暗中他的感觉似乎变得格外敏锐，只是被轻微地刮蹭到内壁，就忍不住颤抖着蜷缩起来。  
“那…舒服吗？”  
重冈只能咬住嘴唇轻轻地嗯一声。他害怕自己张开嘴的话，呻吟就会源源不绝地流出来。  
“我再放一根手指进去可以吗？”  
“…小泷望你能不能像个男人，想干就干啊。刚刚说要做爱的时候不是很有决断的吗？”  
“可是我没什么经验…我怕shige会难受…”  
“那我自己来。”  
话一出口他就有些后悔。在恋人面前为自己扩张，实在是过于羞耻。幸好在黑暗中对方看不见他红透的脸。他硬着头皮把两根手指插入自己的身体，搅动出的水声在两人耳中被无限放大。小泷于是转而抚慰重冈高高翘起的下身，另一只手流连在他的腿根和股缝之间。他的手法还很青涩，重冈恍然意识到压在他身上的、他的恋人不过还是个19岁的孩子。

“大概…差不多了。“  
“那我来了哦。“  
被手指进入的感觉和被肉棒进入的感觉完全不能相提并论。他们用的明明是最普通的体位。即使这样刺激还是有些过于强烈了，重冈第一时间捂住自己的嘴才没有直接惊叫出声。小泷的头发垂在他的胸前，发梢不断掠过他的乳首。这样轻柔的碰触更加撩拨起他的欲望，这欲望很快又被身下激烈的交合填满。就这样往复循环，他忍不住一边紧紧夹住小泷的腰，一边敞开自己迎合对方的撞击。呻吟声像是DNA的双螺旋一样不断攀高，意识已经游离出了大脑之外。他隐约听见小泷在喊着他的名字，一股热流涌进他的身体。与此同时他自己也喷射出白色的液体，像颗被咬开的小笼包。

“喂喂，shige在想什么呢，脸这么红。”  
“…你自己脸也很红好吗。”  
“…”  
“来做爱吗。”  
“好啊。”


End file.
